The Broken God
by HammeringSheild
Summary: Thor can still feel hurt and sadness and the saving of Manhattan made him revisit his past self, making him feel worse. Steve finds him and consoles him. One thing leads to another. Steve/Thor-slash-sexual scenes...my first fic so be nice to me XD


**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing! I'm a poor person! This fic is based on the Avengers movie so canon purists can steer off. Also can you be a bit easy on me? This is my first time in the fanfiction universe (like, this is my first fanfic)...also pardon my turn based like paragraphs...i rp-ed first before i did fanfics so...but anyway, please enjoy! _

**The Broken God**

The Hellicarrier deck was quiet and somber as the night sky provided the view all around. Everyone as inside the mess hall, celebrating the recent victory they had over Manhattan the afternoon before. Cap was happy with the victory of course, and very proud of the good men and women who risked their lives for the cause. But after quite sometime, Steve Rogers felt a bit sad. A bit sad that he didn't share the victory with the friends he had back when he was still in the right period in time. He missed them all, the laughter, the shared make shift tents, the brainstorming, the helmet soups, and the free booze loot. He had his own band of brothers. Steve heaved his chest for a sigh as he looked around the empty runway and gave out a pitiful chuckle to himself. There he was wanting to be alone when he was alone to begin with. He wasn't closing himself to the others though. But sometimes, he can't keep up with them. They had different gadgets, different views, and even different jokes. They might speak English, but to Steve it was like some alien language. Natasha is a girl who fights like a man and talks like a man, Tony has a weird humor that is always fueled by Clint, and Bruce, he can't understand half of what Bruce is saying most of the time. Unlike Thor.

Steve gave out another chuckle, this time a bit cheerful. Thor is someone he could relate to. They are not from the world as it is, they share the same sentiments when it comes to honor and valor, and they are both blonde with blue eyes. Steve let out another chuckle at himself and quickly stopped when he saw a figure sitting at the edge of the deck. It was the Norse legend.

"Shouldn't you be in a partying mood?" Steve called out as he walked towards the god. Thor turned to face him and gave out a tired chuckle. "Gods need air too..." the god replied with a sigh that made Steve furrow his brow in confusion. Steve was darn sure that Thor was the who started the festivities in the mess hall being the god that he is. So to see him all alone and somber made him worry about his comrade. "You okay?" Cap asked as he sat beside Thor and grinned at him. Thor in the other hand just gave out an obligatory chuckle of acknowledgement and looked away. "I'm am fine, Steve. I'm just a bit drained from saving Midgard..." Thor trailed off and stared at the stars. Yes, he might be tired, but he likes the feeling of being tired. It meant that he did something productive and meaningful. But it was far from the 'tired' he was feeling at the moment. Thor was actually tired of the feelings that ate him up since he appeared on the jet when Steve and Tony flew to Germany. He was tired of the different feelings that ravaged his soul: guilt for letting Loki loose on Midgard, longing for home, his brother, and for the Avengers once he leaves, sadness for the lives that they lost, relief for saving the world, anxiousness for the future, and emptiness. Something that he was feeling for a very long time.

Steve just smiled at him before he turned away towards the dark skies. Reflection. Something that every soldier needs. That time where they could just think about everything and anything. Steve knew that as a soldier, Thor knew very well that a fight, a skirmish, or even a full out war doesn't make one really openly sharp minded. Only enough to make and order strategies. So after everything is said and done, a warrior is left to rethink about the things he did. About the men he killed, about how it was right or wrong, about how he could have done things better. Basically, a time where the only thing he could think of is self deprecation. Which is important. Because after everything has been thought of, reflected on, and ironed and folded, one comes out as a stronger and more mature warrior. Thor must have been reflecting. Steve thought and turned to the god of thunder.

Steve hid a small chuckle when he stared at the other guy. Thor was just like Bucky when he looks away to the empty skies to drown in his thoughts. How he hides his sigh every few minutes to show that nothing is wrong. How he fights actually, how he had this look of determination and primal instinct that belied the pondering look that hid underneath. Steve looked away and bit his lips when the last time he remembered Bucky with that face was in the train mission. But when he looked back at Thor, he felt this sense of peace. A sense of uplifting comfort that was brought about by Thor's resemblance to his dead friend. Steve can't help but smile a bit.

Thor felt like a mess and having Steve by his side started to make him a bit conscious about himself. Thor had never let anyone see him like that, weak and contemplative to say the least. He had always been the roar of the crowd and the strength of the warriors. But somehow he felt that Steve should see that side of him. Maybe it was the unspoken understanding between them that made Thor open himself up. He had this feeling that somehow, Steve will understand. Thor stole a glance at Steve only to see his heartwarming smile. "Am I amusing you?" Thor said with a soft chuckle and saw Steve shake his head.

"You remind me of someone...a soldier..." Cap muttered as he stared down his red boots as he tried to hide his admiration at the Norse god. "A brethren in arms?" Thor asked curiously with a smile in his face, as he softened up a bit towards the soldier and saw Steve nod in approval. "In that case, I am very honored, to be the one who reminded you of a noble man." Thor continued and nodded with conviction. Steve glanced back at him and gave out a tight smile. "I call him Bucky..." Cap started and turned to his boots again."He's a great man, caring, supportive, adventurous...we had a bond closer than friendship..." he decided to keep it short because narrating his memories in detail makes his head hurt, so does his heart. But even though it was a short concise reply, Steve felt that longing that started to eat him from the inside. "A good man..." Thor muttered, looking away. Although he was flattered, he was reluctant. After he finally wizened up, Thor never found himself as good. He had always beaten himself up and convinced himself that he's an arrogant selfish god who only had his eyes on glory. A trait that made him destroy his brotherhood with another god. "I'm afraid I cannot accept such an honorable memory, Captain." Thor finally replied as he looked up at the sky while his nose caught the scent of the salty sea breeze. "I am but a good man..." the god continued and glanced at Steve, only to find a bewildered face. For Cap, it was confusing, Thor had been an image of strength and inspiration but somehow he saw regret, fear, and sadness in the god's blue eyes. "I was the one who caused this chaos." Thor said with conviction as he clenched his fists. He felt a pain inside his chest grow out. Guilt perhaps? Or maybe even regret. Thor looked away and set his eyes on the invisible horizon of darkness that combined the black sea and the night sky. He can't help it but he suddenly felt like he was about to break. "No. Greed, delusions, and revenge caused this. You have been nothing but a hero to everyone, Thor." Cap was quick with his consoling words. He was used to pep talk. The soldiers during World War 2 needed it and as the mascot freedom and justice, he grew accustomed to it. "You might be imperfect but you are a hero with a noble heart." Steve said with a sympathetic smile and clasped the god's shoulder. Thor didn't understand why or how, but Steve's words got into him and shed a little bit of cheer inside his heart. There was something about the soldier that made Thor at ease. Maybe it was because they were so much alike: aliens, two people who cannot grasp the world they fell into. It was sort of an silent, obvious camaraderie. That even though Thor breaks down, Cap will not laugh at him because maybe somehow, they shared plights. Unlike, Clint or Tony. Not that they are bad, but they had a different way of coping. Thor cries when he feels pain but that's the second point. Thor and Cap are both symbols of strength and hope. And for him to break was unacceptable. Breaking shows weakness and he can't show weakness to those who draws strength from him. But now that he was alone with Steve, who was also a symbol of power and justice, it seemed okay. Maybe it was because the soldier doesn't need to tap on Thor to gain strength. Or maybe he had a greater air of heroism and Thor just needed someone to pick him up from the mess of his confused, broken soul. So finally, Thor let himself go, his shoulders collapsed and the god broke down into sobs.

"Had I been the god that my father raised me to be, none of this would have happened..." Thor said through his sobs. Cap who was in panic as he saw the great god of thunder break down before him, quickly scooted closer as he rubbed his back. Suddenly, the tables have turned. The one who was supposed to break down found himself consoling the man whose noble heart was supposed to be made of gold and stone. And somehow, Steve felt a warm feeling of admiration for Thor. He could somewhat tell him apart from Bucky. Thor had his own convictions and lamentations. And as he showed it to the soldier, Cap saw him in a different light. A light that meant that they are not so different after all. That a god breaks and gives in to his hurt and guilt. A thing that a man of pure heart is capable of doing. "Just let it out, Thor..." Steve whispered as he leaned in towards Thor while he continued to rub the god's back. Thor continued to sob. He wasn't usually like this, to give in to his painful feelings, even if he is in his own dwelling. Maybe it was the dwindling overwhemlming feeling of exhiliration because of the stress that was brought about by Loki and his army. That somehow he felt the need to release the burden inside of his heart to prepare for the new beginning. So that the feeling of relief and comfort can finally come in. That the stress of it all finally caught up with him and now he needs to vent it all out. Thor glanced up to Cap to thank him but his eyes found their way into the sea of blue that was Steve's eyes. He was a good man, Steve Rogers. He was great actually. To have manned up despite his inner turmoil. To put himself out before he could even fix himself. He was someone that Thor can look up to. A man of valiance and gallantry. And a kind heart that made him lean closer for comfort. For security, guidance, and hope. Finally, overwhemling feeling of want and need washed over the god and the next thing he knew, his lips are pressed against Steve's.

"Ah...Apologies..." Thor croaked softly and quickly pulled back and looked away. As an Asgardian who wreaks havoc in battle with the very essence of aggression in his veins, Thor would have taken Steve then and there. But no, he had known better that selfishness can get you into trouble. Thor turned to Steve again and stared at his eyes for a second before he stood up and ran inside the Helicarrier to go to his room. "Wait!" Steve called out from behind him. Cap was surprised at what happened. That Thor leaned in to kiss him. But what's surprising is that he wanted it. He was thinking about the scene in his mind since they met and tried to fend it off time and time again thinking that it was such a crazy thing to do. But when their lips melded together for that short moment, Cap knew how much he wanted to feel it again. He can't explain it. Maybe it was because Thor reminded him of Bucky and more that his want and need grew inside of him without him even knowing. Or maybe it was his hidden admiration for the god since he first laid his eyes on him. He just wanted him. Thor ran and waded carefully but urgently through the crowd. Fine, maybe he wanted Steve. Who wouldn't? He's strong, noble, beautiful and not too different from him. But what he did was stupid. Their team nearly fell apart before and his feelings for him might do it again. Thor bit his lips in bitterness as he made a beeline sprint towards the elevator that would lead him to their rooms. With a light thud, Thor's back made contact with the elevator wall as his eyes watched the doors closed in front of him. But just before it completely closed, Steve held his hand out just in time to prevent the door from shutting. Thor watched in fear as the door opened to reveal the magificent hero. Cap stepped inside the elevator and stared at the god. Fear and guilt filled the god's brilliant blue eyes. Steve knew that those two things are capable of destroying Thor from the inside and he can't walk away from it. If he stopped the machine and chose to step out, it will still haunt Thor for quite some time. Steve can't break the hero. Thor is already broken and Steve can't break him even further. Thor is too great for that. Steve needed to show that what Thor feels is nothing because Steve is willing to act on it. With a step of conviction and focus, Cap inched closer to Thor, cupped his cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips against the god's. Thor tried to fight the soldier but he only felt the hands tighten around his face. "Stop it...Thor." Steve said softly but sternly as he stared deep into Thor's eyes. Thor can only give a small nod. Every will to fight off Steve melted away by his single smoldering gaze that crept into his soul. He felt his heart thump wildy as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. Cap took his nod as a sign of submission and planted another kiss on Thor's lips.

Thor felt his back shudder at the touch of Steve's tongue against his tongue, as well as Cap who moaned softly into the god's mouth as he kissed him. Thor's strong hands found its way towards Steve's waist and with a pull, the two of them are chest to chest while they continued to share the delicious kiss. Steve never felt something like that before, a force bigger than him that made him want something so bad that he only needed teeth to actually devour the god's face. He was kissing Thor with much gusto that you could hear the sloppy suckling noises and the muffled moans echo inside the small space. Thor in the other hand, felt his chest push tightly against Cap as he tried his hardest to breathe. His mind was actually swimming in its own mulch, making the god feel light headed with Steve's tongue flicks against the tip of his tongue. He never felt a kiss so good and passionate that he can feel a lump growing in his throat. Steve was starting to show signs of an Asgardian lover. Strong, passionate, lustful, dominating, electrifying, and spine tingling at the same time. That although he felt light headed and although he found it hard to breathe, he loved every minute of it. The all American hero then pulled away and quickly suckled on Thor's thick neck. The god of thunder let out a low hoarse groan as the jolts of pleasure radiated from his neck to his groin, his cock gave out a small twitch. Steve suckled and licked the salty skin while he took in the musky, sweaty scent that clung to Thor's long messy hair. He doesn't smell appropriately good, like Bucky who wore perfume, but he was sure that Thor's scent is both primal and intoxicating and he wanted more.

A high pitched beep resounded and the elevator opened from behind Cap. A cue that made him grip the silver solid harness that ran on Thor's chest and pulled him around and out of the elevator. With a thud, Thor groaned when he felt his back plunge against a metal wall that let out a rattle at impact. Thor and Steve looked around to check for people but the place is a small sort of stock room with huge boxes and shelves and nothing more. Steve turned to Thor who was still busy checking and licked his lips when his eyes zeroed into his exposed neck. He quickly lunged and made Thor moan deeply in surprise. The god let his hand feel his own side as he tried to find the small metal fastenings that locked his breast piece. Within three clicks, his armor fell down with a thud, much to Cap's excitement. His eyes wandered down to bask on Thor's majestic body that made the sculptures of Greek Gods look malnourished. Thor was just a stack of muscle all over. A definite solid symbol of undaunted strength. Steve went down on the god and slipped his tongue into Thor's sweet lips while his hands pressed themselves flatly on Thor's mountainous pecs and started to knead it softly.

"Steve!" Thor gasped in a husky surprised tone when he felt the soldiers thumbs run over his hardened nipples. Thor felt his fingers tense and clawed the soldier's back as his back arched itself because of the sudden jolt of pleasure that ran throughout his body. Steve just gave out a soft teasing chuckle as he brushed his lips against Thor's and forced a little whimper from the god. Then the whimper was followed by a low groan when Steve ran his thumbs over Thor's sensitive nubs and quickly locked his lips with Thor's to muffle the Asgardian's groan of pleasure, preventing the god from effectively releasing the sexual tension that was boiling inside of him. Another wave of moans and groans filled the slightly larger room when the two heroes let their tongues explore each others' mouth. Thor's mind was racing with sensual thoughts and lustful admiration for the great soldier. Thor was not really the one who gets helpless around someone but Steve's aura of strength and his hungry smoldering blue flame gaze made him freeze in shock. It was so unlike Steve to act like that but he does and Thor can't help but be surprised and turned on at the same time. Not to mention let himself be manhandled by the war veteran. Thor felt turned on by the man's strength that was capable enough to force out pleas and moans from his helpless state.

But a warrior is a warrior and the fight for domination comes naturally. With a hiss through his gritted teeth, Thor gripped Steve's collar and pushed him across the room and with a strong pull, Thor ripped off Steve's blue long sleeved undershirt and unveiled a body fit for a hero. Thor licked his lips and before Cap could react, Thor threw himself towards the soldier and pinned Steve against the wall. Thor chuckled deeply as he nuzzled Cap's neck. The soldier replied by throwing his head back and letting himself go for the god to devour. Thor gave back the favor a while ago and with his calloused fingers, rolled Steve's nipple between them. Thor hissed and chuckled when Steve reacted by gripping a handful of Thor's godly mane. "Thor!" Steve gasped and moaned when Thor flicked his thumb repeatedly over the crowing glory of his chest and bucked his hips forward, their obscene bulges crashing into each other. Thor in turn, gripped Cap's waist and hoisted him up a few inches and placed him over a small foot locker and gave the hero a few more inches. Then he was quick to latch his lips around Steve's other nub and suckled like a baby. "Oh god!" Steve gasped helplessly and gripped handfuls of Thor's hair. Steve knew that his chest can have it's special spots but the only thing he did was to flick them or twist them or pinch them. A suckling sensation was a whole new feeling and he felt his cock push against his tights as if it was screaming to be touched and noticed. Thor laved Cap's nipple and ran over then flicked it with the tip of his tongue making Cap tighten his grip and moan in pleasure. It was like wet soft sandpaper that sent out multiple waves of electric pleasure all over his body.

Thor just gave a chuckle against his chest when he heard Cap moan like he owned the world while he thought that nothing can be more intense. Thor suckled again and while Cap urged him on with his moans, Thor was quick to move his hand under and between his legs to grab onto Cap's waistband. And with a strong grip and a distracted soldier, Thor pulled Cap's pants down in one swoop making the hero's cock oscillate wildly like a spring board. The aching pleasure made Steve howl out another moan. Thor marveled at how big Steve's cock is. It stood out from his body like a battering ram, red and riddled with veins that exuded power and lust. Thor started to bathe Cap's other nipple with his saliva while his free hand wrapped itself around the super soldier's super cock. Thor gasped and breathed on Cap's chest when he felt the warm hard manhood pulsate with strength. He can't believe someone who's so good and great and noble wielded something so obscene. Then without warning, Thor started to pump Cap's cock like a piston and continued to service the hero's chest. "Thor! Oh god!" Steve cried out in between his helpless pants and moans. He could barely get the words out as his breath got all ragged, uneven, and riddled with moans and groans. Thor slowly ventured up by planting kisses on Steve's heaving chest until he reached his neck. His hand continued to pump his cock until the slit started to drool with pre-cum. Thor was quick to use his thumb to swirl the clear nectar all over Cap's sensitive head, making the soldier buck his hips forward and moan for more. Steve's sexual experience can only go as far as pleasuring himself and to experience a new set of hands that defied the pace he can take was just overwhelmingly hot and mind shattering.

Cap finally found the strength and pushed the god away from him, making Thor's back thud against a metal crate. Steve reached out and undid the god's belt and pushed his pants down. It made Thor moan softly when his cock bounced as it freed itself from the leather prison. Steve gasped at it's size and quickly pinned Thor and pressed their cocks in between their abs. Both moaned before they let their lips crash onto one another once again. The need for release gripped their souls and they started to buck their hips, making the underside of their cocks rub against each other thus eliciting another set of hungry muffled groans. Thor was clawing Cap's strong back while Steve entangled his fingers within Thor's gold locks. Their cocks are sliding against each other smoothly as it was slick with their mixed pre-cum. Thor pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Steve's.

"Take me..." Thor blurted out the words as he panted heavily. "Break me." he continued as he stared deep into Steve's eyes that swirled like blue flame. Thor had always been dominant, often breaking Fandral back in Asgard and some other gods who are willing to take in the primal animalistic side of Thor. But something inside of Thor made him want to ache for Steve. Inside of him. Maybe it was his impressive girth that made Thor challenge himself or maybe it was how the soldier exuded power and majesty that made Thor want to draw from it more. He wanted Steve in him and his seed.

Steve was astounded by Thor's plea. He had always seen Thor as someone who is dominant and Steve started out as a twig and with it came the role of a submissive one. That's why he got really turned on at their short battle for domination. But now, the tables seemed to turn without him even knowing it. And this is one chance he won't waste. Steve nodded and brushed his lips against Thor's and with a push on Thor's shoulder, the god found himself leaning over the metal crate as if they are doing it on the banquet table like in Asgard. Steve placed his palm against the small of Thor's back to steady him. And with a deep breath, he pushed his knob like head against Thor's forbidden entrance.

Thor grunted in pain as the huge cock started to invade his bowels. Thor slammed his fist against the metal crate and hissed at the pain that stretched his puckered hole. "Relax..." Steve whispered huskily as he eased in more of his rigid tool. Steve let out a gasp when he felt Thor's inner linings squeeze his cock sensually as if his insides are massaging his cock while they slowly engulfed it. Thor bit his lips and let his nose flare out the warm air as he did what he is commanded to do. Little by little, Steve's prick filled Thor's core and although it was painful, Thor started to feel the burning pleasure start to churn deep inside his bowels. Steve continued to gasp and moan until he felt his base press against Thor's cheeks.

"Oh god..." Steve gasped as he slowly eased it out and felt the walls wiggle and move against his cock, massaging it and goading it to come in again. Thor felt the ease and let out a deep sigh when he felt being empty. That was it. Thor felt empty since he met Steve and now, he realized that it's because he wanted the hero to fill him. To breed him. To break into him. That's why when Steve pushed in, Thor took it with nothing but a grunt. Steve moaned at the tight warm slick sensation that Thor's insides offered. His pre-cum quickly coated the tender walls of Thor's bowels because his tightness was squeezing the pre-cum out of Steve. With slow, steady strokes, Steve started to have his rhythm and the rubbing movement inside Thor started to make the god lightheaded with pure lust. Steve felt good inside of him. Cap reached down and grabbed a handful of Thor's firm pec that sagged lusciously as the god leaned over the crate. Thor groaned and grunted at the push and the fondle and closed his eyes to let the sensual waves overcome him. Steve flicked Thor's puffy nipple and made the god moan in delighted surprise. Thor instinctively pulled back, making Steve's cock pummel deep into him and made it spear straight onto his prostate.

Thor howled when a sudden jolt of pure pleasure made him black out for a second. Steve hid a smirk when he felt Thor's muscular body shudder then melt when his cock brushed against that small swollen spot that can make the will of the strongest god turn into mush. Without a warning Steve pulled out and shoved in too deep that his cock felt the spongy muscle while his finger continued to pinch Thor's nipple. The god of thunder nearly made the room crumble into itself when screamed out a deep husky howl of unadulterated ecstasy. He never felt anything like it. It was like a single shot of thunder that shattered the deepest part of his soul and released a wave of carnal lust that devoured him like flame. Now he knew why Fandral howled like a whore when Thor shoved his cock deep into him. And just as Thor's mind was recovering from the passionate bolt, Steve started to thrust like a buck in heat and jabbed his prostate with quick strong rhythms. Thor replied with a long howl that drowned itself and he grabbed onto the sides of the crate as if he was grabbing to the last vestige of his sanity. Every jab was just unbearable and the way Steve rolled his nipple in between his fingers was just making it worse. It was like Thor was being attacked by the tendrils of lust from all directions, no escape, only release.

"Break me Steven!" Thor howled through his guttural moan and then proceeded into gasping and groaning with Steve's thrusts. "By the gods of Asgard break me!" he howled again. Steve flared air through his nose and grunted and made his pace quicker. He was fucking Thor like a mad man as their hips made obscene sloshing sounds with every movement of their slick sweaty bodies.

"Thor!" Steve howled when he felt his body tense and his joints lock. A single shudder ran through his body and went straight into the base of Steve's cock then towards the tip, ushering out his thick seed into Thor's bowels. Steve shuddered again and howled out a moan when another salvo of his essence shot into the thunder god's insides. He felt another shudder then another as his cock spewed rope after rope of pure thick man juice.

Thor in the other hand cannot think of words anymore and relied to his instinctive howl when he felt the forceful shot of Steve's cum hit his prostate and covered his sensual core with the white hot liquid. The mere heat of it was enough to break the dam that held Thor's carnal release. The god felt his body tense up and felt a jolt of electricity shoot straight into the base of his aching member then along the huge shaft until it made the whole rigid cock quiver and released the godly seed that made Thor's knees buckle. Thor started howling incoherent words as his cock shot out it's own wave of pleasure. Shot after shot of thick cum covered the side of the crate that Thor was leaning on. Both of the heroes moaned and gasped and gripped anything that can keep them together as their orgasm overwhelmed them at the same time. It felt really good.

Thor finally gave up and fell down onto the floor as Steve eased his own cock out and toppled and fell over the Asgardian. Their cocks shot out a last weak surge of cum then started to bubble out the last drops of their seed while they are sandwiched between their abs. Thor let out one last moan before he started to pant. Steve rolled away from the god and laid beside him, panting as well. There is no denying that the two of them reached the most intense orgasm they ever experienced. Steve turned to the god and stared at his crystalline blue eyes as he panted, the god did the same. Unspoken camaraderie, oneness, love and passion. All was said with their eyes as they continued to pant. Both of them finally knew that they exist to fill each others' emptiness. They finally knew that they are made for each other. Steve leaned in to kiss the spent god and the god mustered strength to kiss the soldier back. It was intense and it was pure. The two of them continued to kiss until air ran out from their lungs.

"Thank you, Steven..." Thor said hoarsely as he panted against Steve's lips while their foreheads pressed against each other. Steve gave a nod and gave Thor's lips a light peck when he knew that the broken god was ironically built back again after he broke him. "I'll always be here, Thor..." Steve said with the same hoarse tone that forced its way through his every pant while their eyes continued to hold their gaze.

"Five minutes...then my room..." Steve broke the silence and smirked at Thor when he was finally starting to catch his breath.

"We shall bathe together then..." Thor replied with a hoarse chuckle.


End file.
